Orgs
|hobby = Attacking humans. |goals = Reclaim Earth as theirs (failed). Pollute the world creating more Orgs (failed). Find their place to live (failed). Destroy the Wild Force Power Rangers (failed). |crimes = Attempted genocide Attempted mass enslavement Attempted planetary domination Destruction Attempted murders |type of hostile species = Ancient Monsters}} Orgs are an ancient race of monsters who serve as the main villainous faction in Power Rangers Wild Force. History and Origin The origin of Orgs is unknown, but they were first seen rising up from toxic pools several thousand years ago. These dark monsters, led by the first fearsome Master Org, began their crusade to conquer the world. These creatures lived only for destruction and their threat attracted the attention of Animus and his followers, Five ancient Animaria inhabitants who appeared to be a group of warriors associated with the forces of good were responsible for the foundation of the Power Rangers. Armed with the magical crystal sabers, the warriors defended the Animaria from the Orgs. Proof of this association with them was implied due to Animus has his own Power Rangers team: Wild Force. During the battle, many of the Orgs were either wiped out, turned into stone, or sealed into an object (though the only case of this was Zen-Aku who was sealed inside a wolf mask). By the climax, Master Org at that time managed to struck down Animus, which killed him temporary. In the desperate attempt, Merrick used the cursed wolf mask to summon the Predazord to avenge Animus' defeat and crumbled the surviving Org forces. Though he succeeded, he ended up becoming the vessel for Zen-Aku, promptong Merrick's friends to sealed both of them inside a coffin. The ancient warriors managed to imprison the Orgs deep within the Earth. After the war to protect Animaria, the warriors used the power of the Sabers to lift Animaria into the sky to prevent any intruders or other surviving Orgs to enter it. In the present day, due to the poor conditions of the planet from mankind's pollution of it, allowing the Orgs to slowly break free of their prisons returning as spirits where they possessed the modern-day objects. The Orgs gathered deep in an underground maze called the Nexus which only Orgs could navigate. The statues inside held imprisoned Org spirits. Hierarchy Behavior and Traits Selfish, brutal, and merciless, Orgs are terrifying evil forces to be reckoned with. Cole once tried to reason with an Org, thinking that it might be like a frightened animal. However, he sensed that it had no heart. It went on to claim that Orgs in general do not have hearts. However, this seem does not apply to Jindrax and Toxica, as Cole believes them after he "read" their hearts, which make him feel weird. Furthermore, Jindrax genuinely care for his comrade Toxica, as opposed to selfish and merciless Orgs. Possible other candidate may be Zen-Aku during the end of the Wild Force season, where he decided to go with his former host Merrick for the journey for redeeming themselves. New Orgs are born from the pollution of the world. Many of the new ones resemble modern-day vehicles and items. All Orgs have horns; ordinary Orgs have two horns, while higher-ranking Orgs (Duke Orgs and generals) have only one horn. If an Org's horn is removed, it will die. However, Ancient Orgs are more like Demonic monsters. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Ogres Category:Youkai Category:Hostile Species Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Polluters Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals